kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SadSacks
Hi, welcome to the Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Grell Sutcliff page. Check out this wiki's about page for more information and guidelines relevant to this wiki. I also encourage you to read and become familiar with this wiki's spoiler policy. If you're looking for a place to start editing, you can visit the to do list to find pages that could use your help. Finally, please remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SereneChaos (Talk) 21:57, August 12, 2011 Re: Reporting a Transphobe Go ahead and insult me as much as you like. =) SereneChaos 22:05, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to respond to my suggestion on Grell's talk page or not? I'd like to know if you agree or not before I begin writing it. SereneChaos 22:38, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Grell Argument I have told you this before, and I'll repeat it for you. Not everything in the characters' pages have references so they do not have sources of where they came from to prove that the fact is true. I'm simply stating the fact that Grell is a male biologically. Where you got the idea that I've instead stated: 'Transgender people don't exist at all' is beyond me. Again, I'm simply stating that Grell does show interest in both genders. So you're saying that, Grell wants a sex change, and then because he also showed interest in females, he'll be called a lesbian? And since he also showed interest in males, he'll simply be bisexual but just this time, he'll be a bisexual female. It's basically vice versa. But whatever, right? So I'm wrong about that point; it's possible to be bisexual and transgender. Oh, so, you're stating that it's okay for Yana Toboso to not refer to him as a male but to us, we're wrong? You said that it's typical for her to misgender constantly. So we're the ones attacking transgenders? You're discriminating this wiki against the rest of the world's views. 'You're assuming that the cis creators of the show would know exactly what it's like to be a trans person.' So you're accusing me of assuming them of knowing full well that Grell may or may not be transgender. Yes, I am. Just like how you expect us to acknowledge Grell as transgender. Why don't you complain to the cis creators as well? Maybe that will allieviate your anger. Okay, now what is the offensively transphobic language you speak of? Where is the constant slurs? Aren't we all entitled to our opinions? Besides, have we ever said, "Transgender are not welcomed. We don't believe they exist. We don't believe they have any feelings of being misgendered" and so on. You somehow think the attacks are 'implied' just because Grell is not addressed as she just like you wanted. You think that just because we have differing views, the 'victims' are right. Why do you tenaciously believe you're fighting for transgender people here? Grell's case is finished so there's no longer any point. You want to make a loud, clear statement? Talk to the government! Start a revolution or a call to action! Do something about the misgendered but it's not going to start here. I do not a want a big riot or a 'debate' here in this wiki. You 'defending' transgender people over the Internet and a wiki like this will not make much of a difference. You want to continue fighting for Grell's cause? Try to contact Yana Toboso or whomever with power over Kuroshitsuji. If there's a will there's a way. Weren't you the one you extended the argument so severely that it became of a debate? Being misgendered will be painful, I admit, but everybody had experienced different kinds of pain so it would be difficult for us to understand each other. If transgender people are offended here, I'm sorry but my hands are tied. This discussion is over as of today. I have to leave right now but I'll be awaiting your answer, not that it's required for you to answer me. --C. Phantom (Talk)